First Date
by That Lady of Mischief
Summary: La primera cita siempre es la mas inolvidable... y en algunos casos la mas complicada, en especial si eres Danny Fenton! despues de PP! DxS! Songfic!


Jess: moi moi gente!!!

Danny: ...sabes q hora es??

Jess: muy tarde...y no me importa!!

Dan: ...insomnio -.-

Jess: exacto!! ah...tambien inspiracion de ultimo minuto para un pekeño one-shot

Danny: (preocupado) ...yaoi??

Jess: muahaha...no, aun no

Danny: ah...ok n.n

Dan:... como que "aun no"??

Jess: nup...digo tengo ideas de fics yaois...pero aun no creo que el publico este preparado para...mis yaois

Dan: (a Danny) no me gusta como dijo eso de "mis yaois" ...

Jess: como sea... (a Danny) ya sabes que hacer...

Danny: (se pone un bikini y carga una targeta gigante que dice: **Advertencia... fic ubicado despues de Phantom Planet...si aun no lo ven abstenganse de leer esto...a menos que quieran arruinar su sorpresa...MUAHAHAHAHA!!!**") esto es...humillante Y.Y

Dan: (tomando fotos) no...esto es divertido!! xD

Jess: Dan...

Dan: oh...me lleva la chin...(se pone un traje como el de Sasuke y saca otro cartel que dice "**Danny Phantom le pertenece a Butch Hartman y la cancion de "First Date" es de Blink 182...asi que alejense malditos abogados del infierno!!**) ...ya la oyeron u.uU

Jess: ora si...AL FIC!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nuestra historia empieza una soleada mañana en la secundaria Casper... una tranquila mañana de clases...o almenos tranquila si no te llamas Danny Fenton.

Danny: Wah!!! (corriendo por los pasillos) ayudenme!!!

Paulina: Vamos Danny, porque no sales conmigo??

Star: no! mejor conmigo!!

Danny: porque...ya tengo novia!!

Paulina/Star: (parandose en seco) ah?? y quien es??

Danny: ehmm...-

Sam: (llegando) porque no dejan al pobre chico en paz??

Danny: -Sam!!

Paulina/Star: Sam??

Star: (a Paulina) SAQUEMOSLE LOS OJOS CON NUESTRAS UÑAS POSTIZAS!!

Paulina: SII!!!

Paulina/Star: (se le avientan a Danny)

Danny: wah!! (se hace intangible y sale corriendo)

Seep, un dia normal para Danny Fenton...todo eso era pan de cada dia desde cuando revelo su identidad secreta como Danny Phantom, el heroe fantasma que salvo al mundo del Desasteroide. Y desde que se revelo, su vida dio un giro de 180 grados... en especial en la escuela, Dash ya no lo molestaba; Paulina, Star y otras chicas lo acosaban por todas partes; el Sr. Lancer ya no era tan estricto sobre sus faltas; etc...

Lo mejor sera que nos adelantemos a la hora del lunch. Danny se encontraba sentado junto con Sam, Tucker no se encontraba ya que estaba haciendo..."cosas de alcalde".

Danny: y...que vas a hacer hoy?

Sam: pues...lo de siempre...por?

Danny: pues...Tucker esta ocupado... la Zona Fantasma esta tranquila...y pues es viernes...

Sam: y...a que quieres llegar?

Danny: y si salimos? ya sabes...como una cita...

Sam: una cita?

Danny: seep...una cita oficial...ya sabes, novio-novia?

Sam: hmm...ok, pero a donde?

Danny: pues...que tal si vamos a la pista de hielo?

Sam: pero... si no hay pista de hielo aqui!

Danny: correccion... no _habia_...

Sam: entonces...

Danny: tu y yo solos...si quieres paso por ti a las 6...

Sam: hmm... de acuer-

Entonces el sentido fantasmal de Danny se activo y...

_**BEEP BEEP BEEEEEP!!!**_

y... ese era el sonido del comunicador Fenton, un pequeño reloj comunicador que habia hecho Jack especialmente para Danny, el cual le avisaba de cualquier emergencia.

Danny: oh rayos...

Sam: (besa a Danny en la mejilla) tu solo ve...

Danny: bueno...no me tardo n.n (sale corriendo) ...Transformacion!!

Y pues...ya se imaginaran que paso... Danny Phantom salio volando de la escuela, motivado por los gritos de los fans y la mirada orgullosa de su novia Sam; llego hacia donde se encontraba el fantasma... el cual era el Fantasma de las Cajas, asi que digamos que no fue la cosa mas dificil del mundo...

Pero bueno, ya eran las 5:50 de la tarde...

_In the car I just can't wait  
to pick you up on our very first date_

Era la primera vez que Danny manejaba la camioneta Fenton...bueno, almenos era la primera en la que el habia pedido permiso de manejar. Habia decidido por la camoineta porque queria mantener el perfil bajo, sabia que no era conveniente si iba volando por Sam...eso y que, segun el le quitaria ese toque "romantico" a su cita...en especial con los paparazzi acosandolos como si fueran Brad Pitt y Angelina Jolie...

_Is it cool if I hold your hand?  
Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?_

_  
_El chico Halfa estaba planeando toda la cita en su cabeza...

Do you like my stupid hair?  
Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?  
I'm too scared of what you think  
You make me nervous so I really can't eat

_Do you like my stupid hair?  
Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?  
I'm too scared of what you think  
You make me nervous so I really can't eat_

Se la habia pasado desde las 3 de la tarde pensando en que ponerse, decidiendo que playera o que pantalones...o incluso de su cabello, cosas que antes no le importaban tanto, ahora eran cosa tan grave que ni lo dejaban comer a gusto...

A los pocos minutos, exactamente a las 6, Danny se encontraba parado en la puerta de la casa de Sam, llevaba una playera blanca con un simbolo de la Anarquia de estampado, unos jeans como los que normalmente usa, unos Converse y una gorra roja (como la que usa en "Identity Crisis"); consigo llevaba un ramo de tulipanes...negros, los cuales le habia costado conseguir pero lo habia logrado. Ahora este se encontraba tocando el timbre, el cual fue respondido por la uerta abierta y los padres de Sam, quienes por fin habian aceptado a Danny como mas que un amigo de Sam.

Tras una corta espera en la sala, Sam bajo las escaleras, dejando a Danny boquiabierto por su ropa. Llevaba una playera negra sin mangas, con una calavera en el centro, unos pantalones negros con un cinturon de estoperoles y en lugar de sus tipicas botas, llevaba unos tacones negros que le acababan de comprar (y que le obligaron a ponerse); iba peinada con el cabello suelto...totalmente suelto (lease sin la media cola).

Sam y Danny habian llegado a un pequeño lago en medio de un parque. Danny entonces se transformo en fantasma y con sus poderes de hielo congelo el lago, haciendo que en este se reflejara la luna y las estrellas que brillaban intensamente esa noche.

Danny: bueno, aqui esta la pista de hielo que te prometi

Sam: jaja Danny...yo...no se que decir

Danny: no es necesario que degas nada

Sam: es que...la verdad yo no se patinar

Danny: bueno, entonces creo que ya somos dos jeje

_When you smile, I melt inside  
I'm not worthy for a minute of your time_

Entonces Sam sonrio timidamente, era una sonrisa que volvia lovo a Danny, ya que la chica gotica no era mucho de esas cosas. Esa sonrisa era con la que Danny fantaseaba durante las clases y por la que ahora se encontraba babeando...

Aunque claro, no todo es perfecto... ya que a los pocos minutos empezo a llegar la multitud de parejas acarameladas...y otras personas que se encontraban solas con sus propias sombras.

Aquel momento tan tierno se veia arruinado por la multitud...y las chicas que se encontraban mirando lujuriosamente el traje espandex de Danny, lo cual hacia que esto se volviese incomodo.

_I really wish it was only me and you  
I'm jealous of everybody in the room  
Please don't look at me with those eyes  
Please don't hint that you're capable of lies_

Danny: Sam...-

Sam: no es necesario que digas nada...

Danny: creo que...mejor nos vamos a otra parte...un lugar menos lleno

El chico ahora ojiverde cargo a su novia y se fueron volando hacia el punto mas alto de la ciudad, un pequeño mirador que recien habian construido. Ahi se quedaron viendo fijamente uno al otro...

_I dread the thought of our very first kiss  
A target that i'm probably gonna miss  
_

Justo y sus labios se iban a encontrar...justo entonces son cegados por unas luces brillantes de... los malditos paparazzis que los habian seguido en helicopteros.

Paparazzi1: hey!! miren quien tiene novia!!

Paparazzi2: (tomando fotos) estas van para la revista TvNotas!!

Paparazzi3: (tomando video) y esta para Internet...o mejor aun...para VENTANEANDO!!

Danny: wah!! carajo que acaso no saben lo que es la privacidad??

Paparazzi2: (a Danny) tu solo tranquilo amigo, actua natural...

Danny: (suelta a Sam y carga un ecto-rayo) yo te dare tu natural hijo de-

Sam: (cayendo) whaaaaaa!!!!

Paparazzi1: valla, parece que el chico fantasma acaba de tirar a su chica!! estan grabando??

Paparazzi3: oh seep...

Danny: gah! (logra atrapar a Sam) ehmm...yo...lo siento...

Sam: no importa... oye, se a donde podemos irnos sin que nos molesten...

Danny: a donde?

Sam: (le susurra en su oido)

Danny: oh...ok

A los pocos momentos despues de distraer a los paparazzis con un chisme inventado sobre una boda de Paris Hilton con Ville Valo (see lo se...como que nada que ver no??) la parejita se fue hacia la casa de Sam, apareciendo en el cuarto de la chica, el cual se encontraba a oscuras...

Danny: Sam... lamento que esta cita no haya sido como-

Sam: shh...no es necesario disculparse... quien iba a pensar que nos estaban siguiendo??

Danny: pero-

Sam: no te disculpes... de todos modos... estamos aqui...solos...a oscuras... y si quieres, podemos hacer esta noche inolvidable...

Danny: . . .

Sam: vamos, aun es temprano, no hay que gastar la primera noche asi tiesos ok?

_Let's go,don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make this night last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

Y asi fue... esa noche de su primera cita, la hicieron la noche mas inolvidable de sus vidas, prendieron unas velas aromaticas y...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dan: y...y...Y???

Jess: el resto se los dejo a la imaginacion n.n

Danny: O///O

Jess: que te pasa??

Danny: ...fui acosado??

Dan: lo malo de er una celebridad u.u...

Jess: como sea...

Dan: (a Jess) y...no habra de tus tipicas "historias detras del fic"?

Jess: simple respuesta... fue un ataque creativo despues de escuchar la cancion ahi en mi ipod de la nada y pues... se me vino la imagen y ya n.n

Danny: eso mas el insomnio...

Dan: cierto...ya son las 2:55 de la madrugada...

Danny: (a Jess) chica, tienes serios pedos...

Jess: como sea...DEJEN REVIEW!!


End file.
